


London Calling

by Flynne



Series: Garviel Shepard [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, idiot cinnamon roll bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynne/pseuds/Flynne
Summary: Garviel has said his farewells to his squad, but there's one more call he has to make.





	London Calling

Static sparked and buzzed, causing the frown lines on the communications officer’s face to deepen. Garv felt the seconds ticking by with every beat of his heart -  _soon, soon, soon_  - Reaper forces swarmed through London’s streets as if pouring from a giant hive, a war raged above the atmosphere, and the Citadel loomed over Earth like a hammer waiting to fall, but he couldn’t leave yet, he had to wait, had to give it just a few minutes more…

The comm officer gave him an apologetic look. “I think I’ve almost got it, sir.”

“You’re doing fine,” Garv replied. Akil stood silent and motionless at his side, but Garv could feel the waves of tension radiating from him.

A triumphant “Ha!” from the comm officer refocused Garv’s attention, and he looked to the projector in front of him. The image that appeared shivered for a moment, then finally cleared and grew sharp, and the glowing blue outline of Hannah Shepard materialized in midair. She was half-turned, speaking to someone out of view over her shoulder. _“ - think that’s cleared the signal, Terri. Good job.”_ She faced forward again, smiling warmly.  _“Akil. Garviel.”_

Akil couldn’t keep himself from taking a half-step forward, even though she was hundreds of thousands of kilometers away. “Mum.”

The comm officer smiled in response to Garv’s murmured thank-you and stepped discreetly away.

Garv looked back at their mother, throat suddenly tight, heart aching, unable to say anything even though they’d spent time they didn’t have to spare waiting for the connection to take. He heard Akil take a deep breath beside him, but it was Hannah that broke the silence. _“I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m ready for a vacation. It’s been too long since I’ve just sat on a beach and done nothing all day. What do you say we wrap this up and cash in our next ten years’ worth of shore leave?”_

Something in Garv’s chest unlocked and he could breathe again, letting out a huff of laughter. “Sounds good to me.”

“Just make sure you remember industrial-strength sunscreen,” Akil added. “You know how red Garvi gets if he’s not doused with it regularly.”

Hannah chuckled as Garv elbowed his brother with a muted clank of armor.  _“Of course I’ll remember.”_  Her gaze sharpened as she looked at both of them, but she kept her smile.  _“We all have faith in you. We’ve made it this far - we’ll see it through.”_

A distant impact caused Hannah to catch herself against her comm terminal. Her image stuttered and a burst of static hissed for a moment before it stabilized.

“Is everything all right?” Garv asked sharply.

_“We’re fine,”_  she replied firmly.  _“This is a tough ship. She’s holding her own.”_

Garv swallowed hard. Time was running short. But seeing her face and hearing her voice had brought him a measure of peace, and he managed a half smile. “We’ll give ‘em hell.”

Akil put a steadying hand on his arm. “We’ll see you later, Mama. We love you.”

For just a moment, her smile wavered, but the warmth in her voice remained as she looked at both of them.  _“I love you, too. Both of you, very much. Keep each other safe.”_

Garv nodded. “We will.” He glanced at his brother, giving Hannah a real, warm smile when he looked back to her. “We’re a good team.”

_“That you are.”_  If her voice perhaps trembled a bit, her eyes were bright and her smile was steady.  _“I’ll see you both soon.”_  She reached forward with one hand, touching a button that her sons couldn’t see, and her image flickered out.

The room was darker with the light of the comm gone, but the brief contact with Hannah had left a warm glow of hope within Garv’s chest that couldn’t be quenched by the surrounding darkness. Akil’s face was calm and still as always, but his throat worked once or twice as he swallowed.

Garv put a hand on his brother’s armored shoulder and gave him a little shake. “We’re going to run straight up the Reapers’ ass and tear our way out,” he said.

Akil’s answering laugh was a little choked, but genuine. “Do you mean all the Reapers collectively or just one?”

“We’ll play it by ear.”

“This is assuming they have asses and you know where they are.”

Garv shrugged loosely as they headed for the door. “I assumed the ass was the pointy end.”

Akil arched a brow as he fell in step beside him. “…The end that’s hundreds of meters up in the air? How do you propose running straight up  _that?_ ”

Garv grinned at him. “We’ll play it by ear.”

Akil rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “Well, as long as you’ve got a plan.” His smile grew as Garv listed over to lightly bump shoulders.

Both their expressions grew sober once more as they stepped out into the smoky night, but they stayed in step with each other, a united front against the coming storm.


End file.
